Shadow
by dramaqueen
Summary: Songfic to 'Shadow' by Britney Spears. Willow cries over loosing Tara; is that really her hidden in the shadows? WARNING: contains femslash


**Disclaimer: **The song 'Shadow' belongs to Britney Spears, and all things BtVS belong to the god that is Joss Whedon.

**A/N: **This is a songfic to Britney's 'Shadow'. It's set during the summer after season six, when Willow was in England with Giles to learn how to control her power. Italics indicate the song, and -shows that its Willows dream.

**Summary: **Waking up from dreaming of Tara, Willow swears that her late girlfriend is there in the room. The love of her life may be dead, but is she really gone?

**Shadow**

_  
Your body is warm but you are not  
You give a little not a lot  
You coup your love until we kiss  
You're all I want but not like this  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here_

Willow woke up sobbing as she realized that Tara lying in her arms had only been a dream. Hugging the corner of her duvet close to her chest, she silently wept, mourning for the woman she had loved.

'No. Not loved. Love.' Thought Willow as the tears rolled down her face.

"I'll never stop loving you baby. You're my everything." She whispered to the dark and empty room.

But maybe it wasn't empty after all. Through bleary eyes, Willow was almost certain that she was no longer alone. The silhouetted figure of a woman appeared to be standing by the wall, watching the young Jewish witch as she lay there in tears.

_It's only a shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only a shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only a shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving to late  
And leaving to soon  
And leaving to soon  
_

"Tara?" Willow tentatively asked the mysterious figure. As she had expected, she received no reply. Knowing that the woman she was looking at wasn't real, Willow closed her eyes and tried to remember her dream.

-She was back in Sunnydale, in the room she and Tara shared at the Summers' house. Tara was lying next to her amongst tangled sheets, smiling sexily as she stroked Willows hair and giggling as their legs entwined.-

Willow reached out to touch Tara's face, only to find once more that she wasn't there.

_Your body gives but then holds back  
The sun is bright  
The sky is black  
Can only be another sign  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
You laughter, it lingers on  
But you, you were almost gone  
_

"Tara!" She repeated; this time crying out in pain. "Why did you leave me baby? I promise that if you come back I'll never use magic again. I mean it this time." Willow directed her words to where the silhouette had been. "I know you're there Tara." But only a tiny part of her truly believed what she had said.

_It's only a shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only a shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only a shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving to late  
And leaving to soon  
And leaving to soon_

Perhaps it was just her imagination, but at that moment Willow could have sworn she heard Tara's voice. She sat up, still staring at the spot by the wall at which she may or may not have seen her deceased soul mate. She listened carefully and did not have to wait long before she heard the voice again, clearer this time; "I am you know...Yours."_  
  
How can I tell if you mean what you say  
You say it so loud but you sound far away  
Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul  
Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here  
_

Those few small words were too much for the grieving woman and she burst into a torrent of tears that seemed as if they were never going to end.

_It's only a shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only a shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only a shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving to late  
And leaving to soon  
And leaving to soon  
_

By now, light was beginning to filter in through the thin curtains. Yet, as the morning light drew away the shadows, one remained; one which strangely resembled a young woman.

_  
It's only a shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only a shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only a shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving to late  
And leaving to soon  
And leaving to soon  
  
It's only your shadow_


End file.
